


The New Girl

by peridotprincess



Series: Marvel One-Shots & More [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, High School, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Romance, slight comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotprincess/pseuds/peridotprincess
Summary: You are the new girl at Midtown High School and Peter becomes smitten with her. That's until he figures out her secret.





	The New Girl

  It was an average school day. Joking around with friends. Trying to stay awake during the teachers' lectures. Enjoying the special labs that the science teachers prepared. It was supposed to be an average school day until someone new walks through the door.

        "You must be (y/n)," Ms. Smith says as a girl with (h/c) hair enters the classroom.

        Peter can't help but look up from his phone and his jaw drops. She was gorgeous. Ever since Liz left, Peter didn't feel the same about any other girl at Midtown High. Girls still rejected him or completely ignored his existence. Even in a school of science and technology students, people still happened to be completely rude.

        "Yes. I'm sorry that I'm late. Traffic was crazy." She gives the teacher a small smile and an orange late pass.

        "Indeed. Traffic in NYC is ruthless. How about you go take a seat next to Peter?" Ms. Smith points to the empty seat next to Peter and (y/n) starts to walk over to him.

        Peter feels his cheeks getting warmer and his heart beating faster. Why did having a crush feel so good and bad at the same time? She pulls out the blue chair and sits right next to him. Ms. Smith continues her lesson on  _The Tempest_  as (y/n) looks over at Peter.

        She couldn't help but smile. He was as adorable as he was handsome. His dark brown hair and matching dark brown eyes just made her grin even more. _Damn._  It was her first day at Midtown High and she was already falling for a guy that she only knew the name of.

        "Hey, Peter," (y/n) whispers to Peter as she gently pokes his arm.

        Peter's breath hitches as he turns his head to answer her. "Yes?"

        "I think you're cute." She gives him a wink and turns her attention back to the teacher.

        "Thank you," Peter talks very quietly as he covers his face with his hands. Now he felt as if his cheeks were burning. He concluded that he was most likely was a shade of red by now.

        "Well, I think that we should get to know each other. So, maybe we should sit together at lunch?" 

        "That sounds great..."

        "Good. Because if you want me to be one hundred percent honest, I did try out for cheer over the summer, I got in while I was at my old school, and I'm happy about it. Except, the cheerleaders here seem like popularity leeches. I'm not going to get sucked into that crowd."

        "I wholeheartedly agree." Peter nods and quickly glances over at her. Even though they were now engaged in a conversation, her focus was on the lesson.

        "(Y/N), I know that you are new and would like to get to know your classmates, but I expect you to pay attention." Ms. Smith glares at the (h/c) and shakes her head. "If you're talking during my teaching, then you must know the material well. So, what does Prospero's monologue at the end of the play possibly represents?"

        "Well, many people label _The_   _Tempest_  as Shakespeare's last play and I believe that Prospero's speech was William saying goodbye to his fans. He had worked on many plays and poems that reached many audiences and are works of literature that are still taught and praised today. I think that it represents him announcing his retirement. I personally think that it is one of his best works."

        Ms. Smith's eyes widened momentarily at (y/n)'s knowledge regarding the play and slowly nods."It seems that you have been listening."        

        "I am not that interested in disrespecting my teachers. You give us the tools of knowledge so that we will contribute to society. Right?"

        Ms. Smith smiles and nods before continuing her lesson. Peter gives (y/n) a small smile. Not only was she gorgeous, but she was smart and well-spoken. He definitely was  _not_  going to mess up this potential romance.

* * *

        "So, this hot chick, who is new, walks into your English class and she voluntarily asks if she could sit with us?" Ned raises his eyebrow while looking at Peter.

        "She seems nice. I don't think she's going to not sit with us." Peter sighs out as he looks around the lunchroom. Peter at least hoped she hadn't completely abandoned them. He really wanted to get to know her better.

        "I mean, it wouldn't be the first time that you messed things up with a girl," Michelle shrugs as she twirls her spaghetti around a plastic fork.

        Just as Michelle stops talking, (y/n) walks over to their table and takes a seat next to Peter. "Sorry that I'm late. My dad tried to have a thirty-minute phone call with me and I refused. He acts like I can't take care of myself." She rolls her (e/c) eyes and sets a plush lunch bag on the counter.

        Peter gives both of his friends the 'I told you so' look and Michelle continues to play with her pasta as Ned's eyes widen. "If I am going, to be honest, I thought that Peter was lying."

        (Y/N) laughs softly and shakes her head. "I see that you have a very supportive fanbase, Peter."

        "Um, this is Ned and that's Michelle or just MJ." Peter points out both of friends to her but is interrupted by Michelle before he can continue speaking.

        "Only my friends call me MJ, though."

        "Well, I hope that we can be friends because I already like you guys. A lot." (Y/N) gives Michelle a large grin and Michelle can't help but give her a small smile back.

        (Y/N) unzips her lunch bag and takes out a plastic container. She audibly sighs in satisfaction and peels off the red lid. "Sorry to halt your eating, but pasta and specifically pasta salad, are two of the best inventions that man has created."

        "I like this girl already." Ned slowly nods and raises his hand for a high five. (Y/N) returns the high five with a small laugh.      

* * *

          It was after school and (y/n) is waiting for her dad to pick her up. Standing next to her is Peter and he is also waiting for someone to pick him up from school. They hadn't spoken since lunch and she currently was quickly typing on her phone. The sound of her long nails tapping against the screen was a little satisfying to Peter.

        "So, where are you from?" Peter puts his hands in his pockets as he breaks the silence.

        "Florida, but I know NYC like the back of my hand. My parents split while I was a baby and I live with my mom most of the time and only visit my dad during spring and summer break. Finally, my parents allowed me to finish my last two years in New York so I can get prepared for college."

        "Well, I have been living here my whole life and I've only been out of this city twice. Both were... quite interesting adventures." 

        "I hope that you travel more. The world is a beautiful place." (Y/N) gives Peter a small smile.

        A black car pulls up and rolls down the passenger side window. In the driver's seat is Happy and (y/n) gives him a small smile. "Do you have him with you?"

        "Unfortunately." Happy raises his eyebrow when he sees Peter. "I didn't expect you too."

        "What do you mean?" (Y/N) also raises her eyebrow and looks over at Peter.

        "How do you know Happy?" Peter asks as he slowly removes his hands from his pockets.

        "He's my bodyguard, Peter." 

        "How is he your bodyguard?!" 

        "Because he's my dad's bodyguard too. I'm not going into any details. I just want to go home honestly." (Y/N) opens the car door and sees her father. She rolls her eyes and gets into the car.

        "So, Peter, tell me how you know my daughter?" Tony lowers his sunglasses as he looks at Peter through the open door.

        "Um..."

**Author's Note:**

>  I watched Spider-Man: Homecoming with my mom last week and I really like and relate to that movie. I also love Tom Holland and Peter Parker (they're cuties). I decided to do a Stark! Reader x Peter Parker because I really love the concept of Tony having a child, especially a daughter (I hope that you guys stay tuned for more).


End file.
